After Endgame
by Mirai M. Mieux
Summary: Captains John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish are now wanted men fleeing from the US as they wage war with Russia. They're going to need help to clear their names and bring Shepherd's reputation down. So, who's going to help them? SEARCHING FOR BETA
1. Prologue

**Well, this is a redo of the story with the same name...I think this one will be better.  
>The first few chapters really didn't change much but for a few minor details, and I think there will actually be a plot that emerges sooner in the story than it did before...<strong>

* * *

><p>Five years.<p>

You'd think the war was over after the death of Imran Zakhaev.

It wasn't.

Instead, the Ultranationalist power took over, and called Zakhaev "The Hero of New Russia." The Loyalists receded into hiding, keeping to themselves in the wake of the new reign.

During the years in between, a U.S. general, General Shepherd, created Task Force 141, and international anti-terrorist group. Their main target-Vladimir R. Makarov, a man who has no ties to any party, and country. Just himself. With Take Force 141, Makarov had no where to run.

So they thought.

After the attack and Zakhaev International Airport, and the revelation of an undercover U.S. CIA agent, war broke out between the United States and Russia.

More accurately, Russia invaded America.

Task Force 141 stepped up their game, fervently looking for leads to Makarov. Thus leading to a reunion with Captain John Price, who was thought to be dead for five years. After a mission that left a nuclear explosion over Washington, D.C. left the Army Rangers with the ability to take control of the nation's capital, and left distrust in the Task Force.

The last "recorded" mission the One-Four-One endured ended in the death of all but Captains John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish. With Anger and hurt fresh in their minds, they embark on a "suicide" mission to kill General Shepherd, all for revenge. During the chase, the Pave Low and Zodiac they used in the deadly cat and mouse game crashed, leaving Shepherd and MacTavish alone. With a small scuffle leaving a knife in MacTavish's chest, Price came to his rescues, fighting with General Shepherd no holds barred. However, the fight ended quickly, when the knife that was MacTavish's chest now lodged in Shepherd's left eye. With old friend Nikolai, the now wanted captains escape, one passed out between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Rescued

**So, I think it only fair that I give you the first chapter as well, to show you the non-crappy-ness that I think I came up with...**

**Meanwhile, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, and it'd be cool if someone could help me out?**

* * *

><p>"Soap you're going to be alright, hang on."<p>

MacTavish could barely keep his eyes open, blood loss making him disorientated. He stumbled into a Little Bird assisted by Price and he assumed Nikolai.

_When did Nikolai get here...?_

He really didn't care at this point. After Price had awoken up, MacTavish felt so relieved he didn't really care what happened. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep...

"Soap, Soap? Stay with me now." Price's gruff voice with hidden worry sounded muffled to his ears. A light slap had MacTavish open his eyes, gazing unfocused to the ceiling, Price's hovering form over him. Price gave him an encouraging smile before turning to someone.

"Nikolai, where are we headed and how much farther?"

_So that was Nikolai...how did he know where we were...?_

"My friend has offered his panic house. He's waiting for us there. It should be another ten minutes." Nikolai replied. Price gave a silent acknowledgement before turning back to MacTavish. He had his eyes closed once again.

"Soap, c'mon we're almost there stay with me." MacTavish opened one eye slowly, a slight look of annoyance on his face. Price gave him a smirk. "Good, now stay up with us."

"Get him to talk or something to keep him up." Nikolai suggested.

"Alright...when did your team rescue me?" Price asked, more as a check on how long he had been out more than anything. At this point he wasn't too sure. MacTavish, however, had an impeccable sense of time even in a war zone.

MacTavish coughed painfully, a small amount of blood forming on the corner of his mouth as he replied "Two days..."

"Yeah, that's right." Price nodded in agreement.

"...that means this entire thing started four days ago..." MacTavish coughed out again. Price's eyes narrowed.

"Or it continued from the war five years ago."

"My thoughts-cough- when we broke you out."

"Either way, my friends, you do not have to worry about that now. You need to focus on recovering." Nikolai interjected. Price nodded, looking down to a resting MacTavish.

* * *

><p>The Little Bird finally landed, kicking up desert sand and dust. As the blades slowed down, a boulder moved to reveal a hidden passage. A younger man, around thirty, stood wearing faded jeans, a grey t-shirt and black boots. His hair was short, not hiding his blue eyes.<p>

"Николэй, любой повредил?" he called.

"Да, одно критическое, другой не как серьезный." Nikolai responded, helping Price move an unconscious MacTavish slowly. The man looked the passed out captain over before heading back inside in a hurry.

MacTavish groaned in pain as he opened his eyes, giving Price and Nikolai a glare.

"Sorry mate..." Price muttered, realizing he was pulling his arms up in a stressful way.

"Hurry please!" The other man called up. They nodded and set off in a quicker pace, entering the doorway and finding a small 8x8 room furnished with four folding chairs, a small table, and a stand in the corner with a TV. Opposite where they came in was another door where the other man stood, waiting. Price and Nikolai guided MacTavish inside to find enough cots for them and more, medical equipment and crates of supplies. The man helped them lift MacTavish onto the nearest cot, and then ushered them out, closing a sliding door for privacy.

"I'll tell you when I am done." he said before Price could get a word in.

"Thank you." Nikolai said, sitting in a chair and relaxing. "Do not worry Price,Adrianis a good friend of mine. He'll take Soap under his care." His reassurance fell on deaf ears and Price took a seat and stared at the door. After a few moments, he lowered his hat to block the lights from his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did it fair better than before?<strong>

**And there's actually Russian in here!  
>If you want to know what they said, go ahead and ask. I'll give you the most accurate translation they can give me...<strong>

**Review?**


	3. Broken in Isolation

**Hey guys**

**So I'm assuming you guys liked the new rewrite, from the few reviews and alerts I've been getting…some of the old readers I guess are waiting to see how this version will fair from the other…I hope it's more than up to par with some of the other stories that are so well written.  
>I'm considering asking a few people to beta for me, and I keep forgetting who said they would (and at the time of typing this, I was in the middle of the high desert of California, so I guess that's a valid way of seeing that I didn't get to figure out who said they would…)<strong>

**Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Price? Price, wake up."<p>

Price groaned in annoyance as he opened his eyes, none too happy about waking up after finally getting rest. The last time they got to sleep was two days ago. He didn't like to admit it, but his age was catching up to him.

As he shifted into a more comfortable sitting position, he noticed his left arm was a little stiff and sore.

_That doesn't feel right…_

"Adrian finished patching up Soap. He wants to look you over." Nikolai shook Price's shoulder.

More specifically, his left shoulder.

Pain flared through his arm, and he stifled a cry of pain as he gripped the arm.

"Dislocated shoulder, fractured - if not broken - arm in two places…" Price heard the younger man (_what was his name? Oh yeah, Adrian…_) list as he came into the room. "Seem about right?"

"I assume…" Price muttered, not really looking forward to his most likely correct diagnosis.

"I can fix that easily right now. However, I'd like for you to stay silent. Your friend isn't in the best condition and needs his rest." Adrian advised, almost like a parent scolding a child.

"Maybe if he had a rubber block?" Nikolai suggested. Price didn't like where that was going.

_It's broken…'look me over', more lik-_

"Good idea." Adrian nodded, letting Nikolai look for the object.

"Fine…" Price frowned, taking said offending object and putting it in his mouth.

"First, the shoulder." Adrian said, suddenly jerking and twisting Price's arm until they heard a loud pop. Price bit down hard on the rubber block to stifle his cry of pain.

"Not so bad, eh Price?" Nikolai joked. Price glared daggers at him as Adrian felt his forearm.

"You broke the Ulna and Radius." Adrian told him, a small glint in his eyes. "Here's one." Price let out a muffled yell as the bones grinded together and set in place.

"Oh, come on Price, you've had worse." Nikolai gave him a small smile. Price removed the rubber block, which at this point had a perfect mold of his teeth on it.

"Y-" Before his retort could be finished (_and it was a good one too_) Adrian moved the other bone back in place. Without the rubber block to bite down on, Price's only option to distract from the pain was to yell. The first millisecond it came out, both Russians slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. After a few seconds of closed eyes and heavy breathing, Price glared at the two men to remove their hands, which they did hastily. Adrian moved back into the other room to get a small pole and plaster. He poked his head out and tossed a bottle to Nikolai before disappearing again.

"Pain meds…Wow Price, you get the good stuff." Nikolai remarked, reading the label. He passed it to Price, who was happy to see it was Vikadin. He took two and swallowed them dry to the chagrin of Nikolai, who was in the process of handing Price a water bottle. Adrian came back and started to wrap Price's arm in cloth with the metal pole underneath as a support. Price watched Adrian work, occasionally taking a sip from the water bottle.

"…Not to sound like an arse, but who the bloody hell are you?" he finally asked.

"No need for the warning. I am a complete stranger to you, of course. It's only natural." Adrian cleared his throat as he continued. "My name is Adrian Shostakovich. I worked with Nikolai during the Loyalist movements, and went into hiding after the Ultranationalist take over. I worked as a medic since I was twenty-three, and here I am today." Price gave a small smirk.

"And here I was thinking Nikolai just pulled you out of a bloody hat."

"Very funny Price." Nikolai deadpanned.

"You can't deny that you have a lot of connections we don't know about." Price shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter, does it? You're safe here." Adrian broke up the potential fight between the two older men. He patted the now almost dry cast and went back into the other room to check on MacTavish. Price watched him before standing up and joining him. Adrian noticed he was following and led him in, bringing a different IV bag with him.

"Like I told Nikolai before he woke you up, your friend is not in the best shape Price." Price snorted at the understatement. "Other than the stab wound that missed vitals by mere centimeters, a shock he managed to remove the knife without disrupting anything else, he has a severe concussion and cracked or fractured bones in his torso and arms. It's a miracle he even survived." Adrian listed. Price gave a small smirk.

"Fell over a waterfall with me too. Almost shot as well, point blank. He's a lucky bastard alright."

"…thanks for the vote of confidence Price…" A hoarse voice interrupted them.

"Hey Soap." Price smiled. MacTavish returned the smile.

"How are you Price?"

"You're asking how I am? I should be asking you that, you idiot." Price's smile turned into a frown. Adrian smirked at the exchange as he went about doing his business.

"Well, I want to know how you're doing before I go and tell you my aches and pains." MacTavish copied Price's frown.

"He has multiple breaks on his left arm and a few lacerations." Adrian answered him.

"See, why can't you be like this nice man? By the way, wha-" MacTavish looked at his 'doctor.'

"Adrian Shostakovich." Adrian interjected before walking out.

"So, Soap. How are you? Really?" Price asked, pulling a chair to the cot and sitting in it backwards, his uninjured arm resting over the back of the chair. MacTavish stared at the ceiling for a few moments before answering.

"Bad."

"No shit Soap." Price almost laughed. _I thought it would be all deep, and this is the best he gives me?_

"Well, you asked. I was like this with the guys too." MacTavish paused to cough. "But doesn't really matter anyway. I just feel like crap."

"I know how you feel." Price sympathized with the man. He had gone through the same thing-the only difference was he had no one to go to.

"Just like the bridge all over again." MacTavish muttered. Again the two sat in silence and left each other to their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I would love to thank my new Beta VerityA for, well, Beta'ing.<br>^^ I am a happy teen**


	4. Recuperation

** So...sorry for the wait...**

**I'm currently in a different country-Okinawa, to be exact-and my grandparents don't have internet at their place.**

**I'm trying to get to a military Base as much as possible to get online, but no promises.**

**I do, however, have PLENTY of time to type this story...**

* * *

><p>Price saying MacTavish was a "lucky bastard" when surviving fatal wounds was an understatement. Five years ago, when MacTavish had been rescued on the bridge by the Loyalists, he had a concussion, lacerations on all of his limbs and his head, and minor burns.<p>

This time, however…

The stab wound in his chest, the large cut on his forehead, three cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, some water that managed to stay in his lungs, and a bullet lodged in his right forearm from the boat chase…well, let's just say it was a miracle he survived.

The pain, however, was a different story.

When MacTavish awoke to Price tending to his wounds, it took all of his willpower to not cry out for him to stop. The slightest movements were fire to his pain receptors, and when he was lifted to head to the Little Bird and an awaiting Nikolai, the pain was unbearable. It was no wonder why he wanted to pass out.

So when he woke up to a strange young man telling Price the extent of his injuries, MacTavish couldn't help but add his two cents in.

"He's a lucky bastard alright."

"…thanks for the vote of confidence Price…"

* * *

><p>MacTavish awoke later, remembering bits and pieces of his conversation with Price beforeAdriangave him medication. They had worn off, and a dull throb was now focused around his bullet wound. He searched for a clock and found a digital one hanging off of the wall with bright red numbers-06:07.<p>

_That doesn't help, it could be morning or afternoon…and Price sleeping in the chair next to me doesn't either…_

"Price…Price!" MacTavish tried to call. However the lack of using his voice much, sans the small conversation before he passed out, since they infiltrated Site Hotel Bravo and the fact he hadn't had water since (unless you count him falling over a waterfall and forcibly drinking that), his voice barely came out as a whisper.

Price didn't stir, remaining immobile in his sleep. MacTavish frowned, irritated, before he took a pillow and painfully threw it at Price's head. Price was startled awake, looking around with trained eyes before finding a silently laughing MacTavish.

"Very funny Soap." Price rolled his eyes. He picked up a water bottle and opened it with mild difficulty. He handed it to MacTavish, who nodded a silent thanks and quickly drank the water.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Nikolai's friend gave us a nice spot to hide while you recuperate." Price replied. "His name's-"

"Adrian. I remember." MacTavish nodded. "So…how bad am I?"

As Price listed off the numerous injuries, each mentioned throbbed in pain, as to remind MacTavish of exactly where they were.

"…huh…" MacTavish grunted as Price finished. Price frowned.

"Just 'huh' is all you have to say?"

"Could have expected as much. One time Roach fell after trying to rappel three stories. Got a concussion, broken arm, a cracked rib and sprained ankle. And that was before any fire fights…that he managed to survive without a scratch on him." MacTavish smiled softly at the memory of Roach's smiling face as Ozone helped him to the helo as it reached the L-Zed. Of course, he was on pain medications, so he wasn't all there.

"Or when Gaz managed to trip down a hill, break both legs and his right arm and still had to fire that Stinger…" Price reminisced.

"When was that?" MacTavish asked, raising and eyebrow in amusement.

"A year before you joined in." Price smirked. "And we still had to escape the fifty or so tangos following us."

"Price, didn't I tell you, you both needed rest?" a voice spoke from the door.

"He woke me up…" Price grumbled in annoyance. MacTavish gave him a joking glance in return.

"Well, nice to see you up, John. And John."Adriannodded as he started to look MacTavish over.

"Thanks for patching me up." MacTavish said, sitting up painfully to letAdrianwork.

"It's my job. You should be able to get out of bed within a week, four days with assistance. Fully healed up should be about a month."Adriansaid after a final look over of the wounds.

"Great…" MacTavish's voice dripped heavy sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. Price tried to stifle a laugh.

"Don't laugh Price. You're stuck in that cast for three weeks. And then we have to see if it ended up in the right position."Adrianalmost smiled at the thought of the previous resetting as he continued to redress the wounds.

"Why does it sound likeAdrianis your mother?" Nikolai said as he stuck his head into the room.

"He's a medic, it's part of the job description." Price smirked.

"You get the supplies?"Adrianasked, ignoring the previous comments in favor of his pride.

"Da, they're in the Pave Low now." Nikolai confirmed.

The two Russians disappeared into the next room, engrossed in a private conversation, leaving the two captains to sit alone.

"Well…" Price muttered, returning the pillow. MacTavish put it back in its place, lowering himself to lie down before pulling a blanket up and turning over. Price leaned back in his chair, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"Wake me up if we're about to die."

"Will do."

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like the spacing is off...but I'm too lazy and pressed for time to fix it...<strong>

**Hope you guys like this chapter**


End file.
